snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Kirk Forsfelle
Kirk Tristan Forsfelle is a Scottish-born wizard and currently playing Professional Quidditch for Pride of Portree as Keeper. Previously, he graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, having served as House Prefect (2093-94) and Quidditch Captain (2094-96) and later from the Wizarding University. Kirk was born (7 November 2077) in Edinburgh, Scotland as the only child to Priscilla and Geffrey Forsfelle. His mother works as one of the Healers in St. Mungo's in the Janus Thickey Ward. His father is the current owner of the Professional Gobstones team for the Barnton Basilisks after previously playing for said team. School Years Kirk was first enrolled in the Primary Wizarding School (PWS) at the age of five. He was a cheerful boy, always having friends due to his good nature and patience. Teachers would describe him as good-natured never causing trouble among his peers unless it was in self-defense. Close to his seventh birthday, he experienced his first noticeable signs of magic when he knocked over a jar of his mother's valuable shells. Not wanting to get into deep trouble he dove, reaching out his arm stretched far enough to retrieve it safely before it crashed onto the floor within their sight. He was placed the following year into classes that taught him how to be practical and in control with his magic. Kirk looked up to his father and planned to be even cooler than him, a challenge he was willing to accept. His parents encouraged him to be well-rounded. So while Kirk is not one to read books leisurely, he prefers to know everything possible rather than end up looking stupid in the end, especially around his enemies. He got involved in Gobstones under his dad's watch by attending games. Quidditch was also one of his hobbies, but only around his Uncle as his dad had a deep grudge against the sport that was curbed to tolerance. During the last weeks of PWS, Kirk was called to the school's office where he got his acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As one of the oldest in his grade, he became one of the first to get the letter while others had to wait until the summer. After showing the letter to his parents he insisted on getting a wand right away. Unfortunately, that didn't go well, seeing as he was told once he earned a wand he would no longer be able to perform magic at home. So instead he decided to revel in more "accidental" magic before the big shopping day. Once Primary School graduation rolled by, Kirk went out with some of his friends to test out new brooms (with parental permission and guidance). It took Kirk sometime before he got the hang of controlling the broom before they enjoyed flying into trees and obstacles, though at the time he was more interested in avoiding the obstacles. During the summer before his first year, Kirk went to his eldest Uncle Irvine's wedding where he got more acquainted with his new cousin, Darcy. Together they went to get their very first year of school supplies in Diagon Alley. His old friend Lex was vacationing so it was just the two of them after their parents gave him time to shop separately. He recognized Levi from some of his classes in the candy shop however and they debated over the best sweets and the upcoming journey for both of them. Despite Kirk's efforts, his parents did not give into buying him a broom but instead gave him his own Gobstones kit. He couldn't complain, seeing as Quidditch wasn't even publicized at Hogwarts as much for him to hype over. |-|First year= First Year Term 43: 2089-90 His dad accompanied him to the train where he was told his pseudo-uncle Justin would be watching over him. Kirk nearly left without a goodbye, before it hit him that he'll be away from his parents longer than a weekend for once. He met another upcoming first year, Astrea, who seemed cool to him as they waited at the trolley before the train arrived at Hogwarts. Waiting to be called to the sorting hat was one of the few times he was nervous. The hat didn't take very long to decide and to Kirk's surprise, he landed in the Ravenclaw house, where his mother was sorted into. He was fully expecting to be in the same house as his dad given how much he idolized him. The thought of being a Ravenclaw intrigued him in the end. Maybe he could be even more independent and discussed his surprise with Levi who also was sorted in the same house. He supposed it was cool since his other friend Lex was also sorted in Ravenclaw as well the previous year. His new cousin Darcy happened to also be in Ravenclaw too. His parents were pleased that he ended up in a house that at least had a reputation for harboring achievements. For the remainder of the year, Kirk was thought to be out of sight from the others as he went exploring the castle as much as possible. If asked, he merely mentioned it being top secret. He had decided to remember every single area possible for future plans if he ever needed to. |-|Second year= Second Year Term 44: 2090-91 Kirk's second year started without much of a bang. He went to the feast and enjoyed some of his friend's company. Occasionally, he stopped by his Uncle's Hut who insisted he get involved with more clubs. Kirk took a fancy to the idea of being just as popular as in his Primary School again. With that, he settled with heading home with major plans in the making. He had met with some of his classmates, Levi who was getting into playing guitar and Mel for the first time. He played with some Fwoopers in the store with Mel and planned to sneak into Hogsmeade Village while he was not of age to attend yet. Unfortunately, on an attempt to sneak into Hogsmeade he was caught by his Uncle Justin before he could even step foot out. That bummed him out a bit, especially when he was forced to sit through Justin's tales on his photography for what felt like hours. Lesson learned. Kirk spent the majority of his time in classes, daydreaming outside and inside his room. He was bored all year despite finally getting a chance to ride a broom during one of the lessons and fighting with Peeves who stole said practice broom. After the year ended, he attended his Uncle's wedding and earned some extra galleons babysitting. During a back-to-school shopping trip in the summer, Kirk decided to explore in the Creature shop checking out a Jarvey when he met Mel. They bonded over how cool the creatures were, a bond that unknowing to them would blossom their friendship. |-|Third year= Third Year Term 45: 2091-92 Kirk got a real haircut. He was nearing fourteen and was developing an interest in cute girls. He got permission to spend time at Hogsmeade Village and signed up for enough elective courses with plans to outdo his own parents in terms of grades. He would get permission to wield the power to attend twelve classes starting this term. During this year a mysterious Portal started appearing at the school which got him curious about the matter. He fell into one on his way to class but managed to escape only to be greeted with a point loss for skipping the lesson. He went through flying lessons and managed alright, with plans to convince his parents to let him join the U17 Quidditch. During the winter break, his parents sat him down to explain their plans to expand the family. This freaked Kirk at first who did not need any reminders on the boggarts causing him to run out of the house. After being summoned back in, they explained that they were actually looking into adoption. Kirk considered that weird but didn't give his full opinion on it. It didn't matter to him since he knew his parents would go through with it even if he disagreed. So he went about with his schooling. He fell into another portal and nearly came across the monster within, but managed to leave in time feeling numb to the experience. An experience that seemingly changed his perspective on things that he wished to never share with others. He somehow managed to survive the rest of the term before retreating for the summer. During the summer he babysat for Uncle Justin and Zach. He learned from them that Justin wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts after the birth of their twin boys. Kirk was a bit surprised but accepted knowing he'll have Hogwarts to himself without as many ties with the staff. |-|Fourth year= Fourth Year Term 46: 2092-93 Kirk arrived back at Hogwarts with his eyes on the stars this term. He was nearing fifteen and looking forward to enjoying the last year of coasting before O.W.Ls year. His Uncle Justin wasn't there to watch over him anymore, so he relaxed and befriended more as the school announced a tournament against Ilvermorny School of Magic under the 'IMP's. He appeared disinterested, mainly for being too young to enter in the competition, missing the age requirement by one month. Kirk coped with the disappointment by focusing on his schooling, as usual, his interest in Astronomy, Divination, and DADA, in particular, grew even more after speaking with his Head of House Professor Hirsch. He was going to be cool, and his efforts warmed up his close friend Mel after asking her to the Ball. They then began to date not too long after, sneaking kisses during classes and out by the trees. While he didn't get to enter in the tournament, he did get offered to commentate the final match with Illvermornian's Dana, who was nice. They unofficially had a double date right there as Mel brought snacks and Dana's own companion Sam offered her support while they commentated on the final score. Illvermorny ended up winning by one point over Hogwarts, which didn't bother Kirk after all. The school term came to an end as O.W.Ls took away some of his time with Mel who needed to study, but they made sure to catch up by the time the feast and train to take them home arrived. He had an interesting summer to look forward to as he planned to meet Mel's parents and she would meet him as well. During the summer he spent time with Mel and then traveled via side-along apparition with his parents and uncles to support his Uncle Edgar's Quidditch game against the Gorodok Gargoyles. He won the game over the snitch grab, non-surprisingly. When Kirk returned home he babysat a few times for Uncle Justin & Zach again, with the help of his cousin Darcy. No accidents happened this time as they enjoyed swimming in the pool during free time. The rest of Kirk's summer was about the same before he received his usual back-to-school letter from Hogwarts. Only this time it came with a Prefect badge just for him. Kirk's family took the news of him becoming a Prefect quite well. His father, especially since this, made Kirk the first Prefect in the family since his great-great-grandfather Killian. His Uncle Edgar & Terron gifted him a well-respected broom the Andromeda 2100 as a congratulatory & early birthday present. His dad for once didn't make a harsh joke on the sport of Quidditch as his parents bought him an encyclopedia of Magical Sports to go with the broom. His Uncle Irvine and Aunt Ali gifted him an enchanted map of the galaxy's stars for him. Needless to say, the rest of the day was spent with him enjoying the gifts. The next day he invited Mel over and mentioned the good news, leading for her to rush over. He showed her the badge along with a gift he bought for her, a stuffed Jarvey toy that mimicked their moves and behavior quite realistically. They then debated over how to make some fun with it at Hogwarts. Despite the upcoming busy year, they were looking forward to the fun outside of exams and classes. |-|Fifth year= Fifth Year Term 47: 2093-94 Kirk started the year boarding the train to Hogwarts. He spent some time with his friends and Mel before heading to the Prefect's Compartment for the meeting. It was pretty cool with Kirk the time he spent there as he met the newer Prefect girl Vivian and seeing Kitty and Henry become Head Girl and Boy, respectively. They chatted amongst each other before Noelle suggested they all take a picture together for memories. At the start of the feast, it appeared to be an uneventful year planned as Kirk revealed in the stars and filled a number of his Prefect duties, welcoming new students and guiding them with Kitty, the Head Girl. To Kirk's advantage, he had formed an unofficial #TeamAvengers with her and Henry last year, who also happened to be appointed Head Boy this term. The next day, Kirk caught up with Mel as they sat by the lake relaxing on a warm day. They nearly broached the subject on what next year would mean for them but stopped themselves knowing how dangerous the thought was at the moment. Earlier in the term, Kirk did his yearly stop by Hischy's office, where he narrowed down some of his career goals. Crazy stuff did happen in the term with visitors and Kitty's behavior becoming even more unusual. Kirk unlike quite a few others distanced themselves from her, and not just because he was a Prefect with her, but she was still cool to him who happened to be in bad situations. He had no reason to fear her unless she attacked him, which never happened. The majority of the term Kirk stepped back from his adventuring as his schooling became more difficult. Typically after classes and his Prefect patrols he would collapse on his bed in the dorms, ignoring some of his dorm mates antics. Even #TeamDarcy was losing his interest. He was getting tired of it all, to the point of feigning sick to a few of his classes to rest his brain. Luckily though with Darcy and Mel's support, he didn't fall behind in his lessons and felt confident enough to sit for his O.W.Ls before the year ended. Kirk sat down for his O.w.Ls eventually after nearly succumbing to the infinite seeming loads of homework assignments and reviews. Nearly skipping his Astronomy exam until his dorm mates awoke him for it. His summer plans included heading to America with his cousin Darcy for the space program under the supervision of his Uncle Edgar & Terron who were heading over to pick up their adoptive son, his new cousin Abel. Meeting Abel went less than spectacular with his attitude, but by the end of the trip they were tolerating each other (thanks to him mentioning being of age very soon). When Kirk returned home he arrived just in time to receive the school letters which came with his results. He managed to achieve 12 O.W.Ls with nothing below Exceeds Expectations. Sure, his dad surpassed in the number of Outstandings, but he didn't sit for all 12 like him. His parents were proud of his results when they came in during the summer.. along with his Quidditch Captain badge. He would no longer be a Prefect. Despite his dad first quipping it as a demotion Kirk was pleased as he went straight to his girlfriend Mel to share the news. They enjoyed each other's company talking about the upcoming year, though avoiding the silver lining on her graduating before him. He was more than ready to begin the new year. |-|Sixth year= Sixth Year Term 48: 2094-95 As a sixth year, Kirk settled into being known as "Captain Kirk" by others as he planned ahead for forming his Quidditch team together. He also joined the Yearbook team as part of the Paparazzi. He would consider this one of his lazy years compared to the previous year with O.W.Ls. He met his "replacement" taking over the Prefecting duties, Erik, he nearly felt sorry for the guy. He caught up with the rest of his friends and attended a few lessons before planning the tryouts. Despite a number of rogue balls everywhere with the use of complicated spells, Kirk was quite satisfied with his forming team following the end of tryouts. He chose the Keeper position, which helped him keep an eye on everything involving the game with his teammates. They had lost 2 major matches but always managed to score at least 150 points. Which made keeping each teammate's skills up easier. Throughout the year, Kirk and Mel's relationship progressed steadily, she had N.E.W.Ts so her breaks were not as free as the previous year. He studied with her as she did with him. It was rare for them to be seen apart aside from Quidditch. There was a Job Fair that Kirk had considered attending. His passion for Astronomy wasn't as strong as before, but the interest was still there as he continued observing the constellations on the best nights. He had another option now that he was Quidditch Captain. His dad even mailed him some books on Quidditch Tactics and Career options. Sometime in the Spring, Kirk shared his feelings with Mel and what would their future entail once she graduates. They had an unspoken understanding to not bring up the topic, mostly out of.. fear? One thing was certain between them, they didn't want their relationship to end along with their wonderful shared experiences. Kirk loved her. Kirk went to Dufftown with many others on a field trip. He had decided to go off to check out the Clock Tower, unknowing to him the chaos that would unfold all around muggles. He was stunned at what was going on, eventually, they returned to the school safely. He went through the rest of the school year in a daze, while the experience slowly left him. The final match happened against Gryffindor, with Ravenclaw winning an outstanding 300 points total bringing their rank from #4 straight to #2 under Slytherin who won by 30 points. Kirk was quite happy with the win, he knew next year would be in the bag. He said his final goodbyes with his seventh-year friends, and Mel.. well, they wouldn't be saying goodbye to each other for another few months. |-|Seventh year= Seventh Year Term 49: 2095-96 As a seventh year, Kirk retained his "Captain Kirk" title, his family encouraging his Quidditch playing gave him many memorabilia, officially abolishing the bias against the sport in his household. He recruited new students onto the Quidditch team following a number of the previous term's teammates departing. Despite this year's record, he had no regrets. In between studying for the upcoming N.E.W.Ts, Kirk made time to see Mel during Hogsmeade weekends and holidays. His interest in Astronomy had peaked and mellowed to a part of his daily routine, though it wouldn't be his career focus. Instead, he concentrated on Healer studies with the plans to travel throughout the globe to care for others while getting his experience at the same time. The end of the year was unforgettable for Kirk as Inferi reached Hogwarts and began their invasion. He was on the third-floor corridor and with a few others kept guard of the other entrances until the battle was over. He survived without having to fight, which disappointed him slightly especially after seeing his cousin Darcy suffer some injuries and some of his younger housemates as well. He helped Darcy reach the Hospital Wing and assisted in treated some wounds from his current knowledge. It was a rough way to end the year, but he had endured worse and knew it was only the beginning for him as he looked forward to the future. In the school yearbook to his surprise and amusement, he won titles '7th year Legacy' and 'Most Likely to Play Professional Quidditch'. Hogwarts Quidditch Stats 2094-95= Ravenclaw Quidditch Team: 2094-2095 Captain: Keeper (#6) - Kirk Forsfelle (Charely Potter) Chaser (#1) - Shera Ben-Ari (Pucki) Chaser (#2) - Teresa Quinn (NPC) Chaser (#3) - Cassandra McNally (Holmesian Feline) Beater (#4) - Rhea R. Durant (natekka) Beater (#5) - Juniper Primeaux (SarcasticStrawberry) Seeker (#7) - Magnolia McLaughlin (Davvy_Wavvy) Reserve (#8) - Erik Richard Cassian Jessup III (NPC) Reserve (#9) - Katrina Mulligan (NPC) Reserve (#10) - Jessa Cambridge (DaniDiNardo) Final Rank Score 1. Slytherin: 640 (80 + 270 + 290) 2. Ravenclaw: 610 (150 + 160 + 300) 3. Gryffindor: 570 (190 + 260 + 120) 4. Hufflepuff: 500 (250 + 70 + 180) |-|2095-96= Ravenclaw Quidditch Team: 2095-2096 Captain: Keeper (#6) - Kirk Forsfelle (Charely Potter) Chaser (#1) - Trinetta Gladin (Lissy Longbottom) Chaser (#2) - Septimus Hadley-Nairne (Holmesian Feline) Chaser (#3) - Chloe Kettleburn (Cassirin) Beater (#4) - Rhea R. Durant (natekka) Beater (#5) - Juniper Primeaux (SarcasticStrawberry) Seeker (#7) - Chloe McCarthy (Bazinga) Reserve (#8) - Jessa Cambridge (DaniDiNardo) Reserve (#9) - Ewan Jones (GD2204) Reserve (#10) - Teresa Quinn (NPC) Final Rank Score 1. Hufflepuff: 650 (200 + 240 + 210) 2. Gryffindor: 540 (290 + 70 + 180) 3. Slytherin: 540 (180 + 280 + 80) 4. Ravenclaw: 360 (190 + 100 + 70) After Hogwarts Following graduation from Hogwarts, Kirk took a gap year traveling with Mel volunteering at shelters and gazing at the stars from camping. Their relationship continued to blossom throughout this time. He would then attend Wizarding University to begin Pre-Healer studies. Eventually, Kirk proposed to Mel after a lengthy reminiscing while gazing at the stars. It was one of the best moments. They then married in July of 2098 with their family and friends all attending the ceremony. In Fall 2100, Kirk graduated from Wizarding University and to the surprise of his family chose to return to the sport of Quidditch. He tried out for the Pride of Portree and reclaimed his favorite position as a Keeper. Since he has his degree he can easily work as the team's healer or in many other professions after retiring. While surprised, his parents were proud and supported his decision. Academics, Achievements, Qualifications & Skills - Won Superlatives: 7th year Legacy, Most likely to play Professional Quidditch (2096) - Yearbook Paparazzi: 6th & 7th year (2094-96) - Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain: 6th & 7th year (2094-96) - Ravenclaw Prefect: 5th year (2093-94) O.W.L Results= |-|N.E.W.T Results= Appearance Kirk naturally has blonde hair, though it has darkened through the years from enough time indoors at Hogwarts. He regularly gets it bleached in the sun to return to its blonde state. He has inherited this hair trait from his parents who are also blonde. Also inherited from his parents are his blue eyes and lighter complexion, only tanning in the sun. His appearance lingers down to his facial expressions, often calm and mellow. When he smiles it naturally brightens others around him, though he doesn't go out of his way to do so. As a young child, Kirk was excited like most kids, eager to play and have fun. Over the years though, he maintains this boyish charm but underneath his calm exterior, maintains a peaceful and zen aura increasing his patience. He can be goofy when he wants to be, unapologetically. With his interest in Astronomy, he relies on the stars above to lead his direction and purpose whether in Quidditch or on a philosophical journey. Perhaps that is what the sorting hat saw in him as a young lad proving him to be a true Ravenclaw. Category:Characters Category:Pureblood Category:Primary School Alumni Category:Hogwarts Category:Ravenclaw Category:Class of 2096 Category:Prefects Category:Yearbook Category:Quidditch Captains Category:Quidditch Category:Alumni Category:Professional Quidditch Player Category:Wizarding University Alumni Category:Professional Quidditch Category:Pride of Portree